Hats, Hair, and Home
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: What happened after Hatter showed up at her door. Why'd he leave Wonderland? A little bit of fluff for Alice and hatter. K just to be on the safe side. One-Shot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SyFy's Alice.

* * *

Hats, Hair, and Home

Alice stepped away from Hatter after that very loving kiss and smiled at him. He grinned back in his own crazy way but before she could utter a word he asked seriously, "Can I put my hat back on now?"

"No!" Grabbing his hand she dragged him into her small bathroom her mother forgotten.

"I'm going to the store but I expect an explanation when I get back." Alice's mother yelled. Ignoring her mother she grabbed a curling iron.

"Can't have the hat if you don't have the hair." Alice stated working on making his hair as crazy as it normally was. And he was looking more handsome by the second. "Not that I have a problem with it but-"

"Why'd I come to Oysterville?" Hatter smiled as he placed his hat back where it belonged, on his head. "I came because, honestly good old Jack Heart literally pushed me through the looking-glass.."

The smile on Alice's face faded away at his words. "So you didn't want to come?" Her voice sounded broken and her eyes filled up with unshed tears. Hatter threw up his hands like he was under arrest and said, "You comprehended! I wanted to come from the moment you went through the looking-glass but I didn't have the courage."

"You really wanted to come right away." She looked at him seeking reassurance.

"I would never leave you. Come on, I'd take on the entirety of the Suits for you. It's just as I said before I know a thing or two about liking people and it's always gone down hill because I mess up and-"

"Shut up Hatter." Was all Alice said before kissing him again. The small bathroom seemed bigger as they stood closer Alice's back against the wall and hatter's body pressed up against her own. Their lips pulled away and both were a little shocked but remained pressed against each other. "Hatter...?"

"Ya?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I... I want to return to Wonderland with you. It grows on you after a while...I want to help rebuild what the Queen destroyed." His doe brown eyes widened with a hint of surprise as her looked at her.

"But after everything that's happened there? You want to return?"

"I'm friends with Jack and it's your home and Charlie's their and-" Hatter pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to explain anything. I go where you go." He leaned his head down to the crook of her neck just staying there. Wrapping her arms around his waist she placed her head on his shoulder similar to what he was doing.

They sat there for a while treasuring the closeness and contact. Then he mumbled something into her skin. "What?" She asked.

Hatter lifted his head and said three words that just sounded right, "Let's go home."

"That sounds nice but I want to say something first." She smiled at him and spoke softly, "I love you, Hatter."

His eyes shot wide, widder that when she said she wanted to live in Wonderland. "No one's ever said that to me before. I uh don't... um." He took a deep breath and said calmer but his voice still shaking, "I love you too Alice."

Kissing again she grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom where with a beat up suitcase she packed all she could.

"I'll get more clothes in Wonderland." She stated while packing other things she wanted to take. Hearing Hatter laugh she turned to find him holding a certain book. The irony of the story Alice in Wonderland had them both laughing. Alice heard the door open and footsteps as her mother approached.

Upon entering she saw Alice packing and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Away, but I promise I'll visit and keep in touch ok." Alice hugged her mom. Then grabbed the book from Hatter's hand and said, "You know I think Alice should have ended up with the Mad Hatter it would have made for the perfect twist. "

Hatter held back a chuckle as he grabbed her bag for her. Alice hugged her mom once more before leaving hand in hand with her crazy tea loving man. They went back through the looking-glass and walked back into Wonderland.

They ended up on one of the higher parts of the city and Hatter quickly grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and stepped toward the edge, looking down. For some reason with Hatter it didn't look that high at all.


End file.
